The Lucius Horror Picture Show
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Xover mit Rocky Horror
1. Magic Fiction

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider weder Harry Potter noch die Rocky Horror Picture Show... 

**The Lucius Horror Picture Show  
**

Personen:  
Severus Snape (Frank N. Furter) - Ein Wissenschaftler

Ginny Weiss (Janet Weiss) - Eine Heldin

Harry Majors (Brad Majors) - Ein Held

Lupin (Riff Raff) - Ein Handlanger

Tonks (Magenta) - Eine Hausangestellte

Narcissa (Columbia) - Ein Groupie

Dr. Gilderoy von Lock (Dr. Everett von Scott) - Ein Wissenschaftler von der Gegenseite

Lucius Horror (Rocky Horror) - Eine Schöpfung

Sirius (Eddie) - Ex-Botenjunge

The Narrator (Dumbledore) - Ein Erzähler/Experte

James Potter (Ralph Hapshatt)

Lily Evans (Betty Munroe)

Die Slytherins (Die Transylvanier)

**1. Magic Fiction**

**Magic Fiction/Double Feature** (Science Fiction/Double Feature)

Lips:

_Lord Voldemort was ill_

_The Day The Earth Stood Still_

_But he told us where we stand_

_And Sirius was there_

_In silver underwear_

_Peter was The Invisible Man_

_Then something went wrong _

_For Lily and James_

_They got caught in a magical jam_

_Then at a deadly pace_

_It Came From Outer Space_

_And this is how the message ran…_

_Magic fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature_

_Severus (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature_

_See boggarts fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Harry and Ginny_

_Hagrid stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Forest_

_Wo oh oh oh oh oh_

_At the late night, double feature, picture show_

_I knew Mundungus Fletcher_

_Was over a barrel_

_When Aragog took to the hills_

_And I really got hot_

_When I saw Rowena_

_Fight a were-wolf that spits poison and kills_

_Trelawney said prunes_

_Gave her the runes_

_And passing them used lots of skill_

_But When Worlds Collide_

_Said Arthur to his bride_

_I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills_

_Like a…_

_Magic fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature_

_Severus (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature_

_See boggarts fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Harry and Ginny_

_Hagrid stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Forest_

_Wo oh oh oh oh oh_

_At the late night, double feature, picture show_

_I wanna go – Oh oh oh oh _

_To the late night, double feature, picture show_

_By J.K.R. __– Wo oh oh oh_

_To the late night, double feature, picture show_

_In the back row – Oh oh oh oh_

_To the late night, double feature, picture show_

---

An einem sonnigen November Tag ging die Tür der kleinen Kapelle in Hogsmead auf. Das frisch verheiratete Paar Lily und James Potter kam heraus. Unter den Hochzeitsgästen befanden sich auch Harry und Ginny.

Lachend warf Lily ihren Brautstrauß in die Menge und Ginny fing ihn geschickt auf. Glücklich lächelte sie und sah zu ihrem Freund, Harry, hinüber. Sollte dies etwa ein Zeichen sein? Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit zum Nachdenken: Unter viel Gelächter half sie Lily zu James auf den reichgeschmückten Besen hinauf, von dessen Zweigen ein Schild hinunter hing, mit ‚Just Married' darauf. Unter viel Jubel und guten Zurufen drehte James noch eine Zusatzrunde über den Köpfen der anderen, bevor er mit seiner neuen Frau davonflog. Die Gäste gingen nun ihre eigenen Wege, auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen. Aber Harry und Ginny blieben ein wenig zurück.

„Oh Harry, war das nicht wundervoll? Sah Lily nicht himmlisch aus?" fragte Ginny plötzlich. „Kaum zu glauben, vor einer Stunde noch war sie einfach die gute alte Lily Evans. Und nun ist sie Mrs. James Potter!"

„Tja, James ist wirklich ein Glückspilz!" pflichtete ihr der Zauberer bei.

„Ganz gewiss"

„Hm, und wie jeder weiß ist Lily eine ganz phantastische Köchin," fuhr Harry leicht verlegen fort. „Und es kann nur ein oder zwei Jahre dauern, dann ist James' Beförderung fällig!"

Erwartungsvoll sah die junge Hexe ihren Geliebten an. Der schien allen Mut zusammen zunehmen und fragte:

**Dammit Ginny** (Dammit Janet)

Harry Majors:

_Hey, Ginny_

Ginny Weiss:

_Yes, Harry?_

Harry Majors:

_I've got something to say_

Ginny Weiss:

_Uh huh?_

Harry Majors:

_I really love the… skilful way_

_You beat the other girls_

_To the bride's bouquet_

Ginny Weiss:

_Oh… oh, Harry_

Harry Majors:

_The river was deep but I swam it (swam it)_

_The future is ours, so let's plan it (plan it)_

_So please don't tell me to can it (can it)_

_I've got something to say, and that's_

_Dammit Ginny, I love you_

_The road was long but I ran it (ran it)_

_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (fan it)_

_If there's one fool for you then I am it (am it)_

_I've got one thing to say, and that's_

_Dammit Ginny, I love you_

Harry fällt auf die Knie und hält Ginny einen wundeschönen Ring hin, den sie sich glücklich anstecken lässt.

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_

_There's three ways that love can grow_

_That's good, bad, or mediocre_

_Oh, G-I-N-N-Y, I love you so_

Ginny Weiss:

_Oh, it's nicer than the one Lily Evans had (Oh had)_

_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad (so glad)_

_That you met Mum and you know Dad (know Dad)_

_I've one thing to say and that's_

_Harry, I'm mad for you too_

_Oh Harry_

Harry Majors:

_Oh, dammit_

Ginny Weiss:

_I'm mad_

Harry Majors:

_Oh, Ginny_

Ginny Weiss:

_For you_

Harry Majors:

_I love you too_

Harry and Ginny:

_There's one thing left to do, ah-hoo_

Harry Majors:

_And that's go see the man who began it (began it)_

_When we met in his defence exam-it (exam- it)_

_Made me give you the eye and then panic_ _(panic)_

_Now I've one thing to say, and that's_

_Dammit Ginny, I love you_

_Dammit, Ginny_

Ginny Weiss:

_Oh Harry, I'm mad_

Harry Majors:

_Dammit, Ginny_

Harry and Ginny:

_I love you_

Die Beiden fallen sich um den Hals und küssen sich.

---

Schnitt zu einem elegant eingerichteten Raum, der voller Bücherregale ist und in dessen Mitte ein großer Schreibtisch steht, and dem ein älterer, blaugrau gekleideter, weißhaariger Zauberer sitzt der sich nun dem Publikum zuwendet:

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

"_I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey. _

_It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Harry Majors and his fiancée Ginny Weiss, two young ordinary healthy kids, left Hogsmead that late November evening to visit a Dr. Gilderoy Lock, ex-teacher and a friend of Harry's._

_It's true there were dark storm cloud, heavy, black and pendulous, toward which they were riding. It is also true that the spare broom-twigs they were carrying were badly in need of some air. But, er, they being normal kids and, er on a night out… Well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening._

_On a night out! It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time!_"

---

Es war dunkel und es regnete in Strömen. Doch davon würden sich Harry und Ginny nicht abhalten lassen. Sie flogen unbeirrt weiter, schließlich machte so ein bisschen schlechtes Wetter einem Firebolt nicht allzu viel aus. Auf einmal kam ein schlecht beleuchteter Nimbus-Flieger auf sie zu und hätte sie beinahe umgeflogen.

„Merlin! Das war jetzt schon der dritte Nimbus-Flieger, dem wir heute Nacht begegnet sind! Die setzten ja wirklich ihr Leben aufs Spiel, bei diesem Wetter mit so einem Tempo unterwegs zu sein, und dann noch nicht einmal richtig beleuchtet!" rief Ginny verärgert aus.

„Tja, Ginny, solchen Typen bedeutet das Leben nicht sonderlich viel."

Plötzlich konnten sie im Dunkel vor ihnen ein Schild ausmachen, auf dem „Sackgasse" stand.

„Mh. Es scheint wir sind bei der letzten Gabelung falsch abgebogen," stellte Harry leicht genervt fest. Das hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt.

„Aber wo sind dann die Nimbus-Flieger hergekommen?" wunderte sich die junge Hexe.

Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, ihr zu antworten, denn genau in diesem Moment tat es einen Knall und sein Besen knickte vorne rechts ein.

„Verdammt! Ein Platten! Ich wusste doch, ich hätte die Ersatzzweige flicken lassen sollen!" ärgerte er sich nachdem er abgestiegen war und sich den Schaden angesehen hatte. „Ich werde mich mal um Hilfe umsehen"

„Wo willst du denn hin!" fragte ihn Ginny. „Wie sind doch her mitten in der Wildnis!"

Der Zauberer überlegte kurz.

„Sind wir nicht vorhin an einem Schloss vorbeigekommen? Kann nur ein paar Meilen zurückliegen. Vielleicht haben sie dort ein Floo das ich benutzen kann."

„Ich gehe mit dir," beschloss die rothaarige und stieg ebenfalls ab. Den Firebolt banden sie etwas abseits der Straße an und machten sich auf den Weg.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten die Beiden das oben erwähnte Schloss. Es machte nicht gerade einen vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck. Das verrostete Tor hin leicht schief in den Angeln und daran hin ein Schild das darauf hinwies, dass das Eintreten auf eigene Gefahr sei. Zögernd betraten Harry und Ginny das verwilderte Grundstück und blickten zu dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude. Plötzlich konnte man in einem der oberen Fenster einen Hoffnung erweckenden Lichtschein sehen.

**Over At The Slytherin Place** (Over At The Frankenstein Place)

Ginny Weiss:

_In the velvet darkness_

_Of the blackest night_

_Burning bright_

_There's a guiding star_

_No matter what or who you are_

Harry and Ginny:

_There's a light_

_(Over at the Slytherin place)_

_There's a light_

_(Burning in the fireplace)_

_There's a light, light_

_In the darkness of everybody's life_

Lupin: (aus einem der oberen Fenster)

_The darkness must go_

_Down the river of night's dreaming_

_Flow morphia slow_

_Let the sun and light come streaming_

_Into my life, into my life_

Harry and Ginny:

_There's a light_

_(Over at the Slytherin place)_

_There's a light_

_(Burning in the fireplace_

_There's a light, a light)_

_In the darkness of everybody's life_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

"_And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Harry and Ginny and that they had found the assistance that their plight required. Or had they?_"

---

Harry und Ginny näherten sich dem Eingangstor.

„Oh, Harry, lass uns lieber umkehren. Ich friere und habe Angst."

"Warte, Ginny. Vielleicht gibt es hier ein Floo."

Entschlossen ging er die letzten Stufen hinauf und klopfte an die dunkle Holztür. Eine Zeitlang geschah nichts und als er sich schon wieder abwenden und gehen wollte, tat sich plötzlich knarrend die Tür auf. Eine dunkelgrau gekleidete Gestallt stand in der Öffnung, drei lange dünne Narben zogen sich quer durch ihr Gesicht.

„Hallo."

Nach einer kurzen Pause streckte Harry ihm überschwänglich die Hand entgegen.

„Hi! Mein Name ist Harry Majors, und das ist meine Verlobte Ginny Weiss. Ich frage mich ob Sie uns vielleicht helfen könnten. Wir haben eine Besenpanne, nur ein paar Meilen von hier. Haben Sie ein Floo, das wir benutzen könnten?"

Der Werwolf betrachtete die zwei durchnässten Gestallten.

„Ihr seid nass," stellte er überflüssigerweise fest.

„Ja," sagte Ginny „Es regnet."

„Ja," stimmte auch Harry zu.

„Ja," flüsterte auch Lupin. „Vielleicht solltet ihr beide besser herein kommen."

Ginny besann sich gerade noch auf ihre gute Erziehung und dankte ihm, obwohl sie lieber nicht in dieses düstere Schloss hineingegangen wäre. Wer weiß, was sie dort noch alles erwarten würde! Die graue Gestallt ging einige Schritte voraus.

„Oh Harry! Ich habe Angst. Was ist das für ein Ort?" fragte die Hexe ihren Verlobten.

Der versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Jagdschloss für reiche Spinner."

„Hier entlang," meldete sich ihr seltsamer Führer wieder zu Wort. Aus einem der angrenzenden Räume war gedämpfte Musik zu hören.

„Feiern sie gerade eine Party?" erkundigte sich Ginny höflich.

„Sie haben eine ganz besondere Nacht erwischt. Es handelt sich um ein Fest des Herren," kam die knappe Antwort.

„Oh, der Glückliche!"

Auf einmal war von der Treppe her schrilles Gelächter zu hören und eine in schwarz und blutrot gekleidete Hexe mit violetten Haaren rutschte das Geländer herunter.

„Ihr seid die Glücklichen! Er ist glücklich! Ich bin glücklich! Wir sind alle glücklich!"

Bong! Bong! Die alte mit Spinnweben behängte Standuhr schlug Mitternacht. Der Werwolf öffnete die Tür der Uhr, die sich als ein Sarg mit einem verstaubten Skelett darin entpuppte, und begann zu singen:

**The Time Warp** (The Time Warp) 

Lupin:

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely_

Tonks:

_Not for very much longer_

Lupin:

_I've got to keep control _

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me_

Lupin and Tonks:

_And the void would be calling_

Die zwei seltsamen Diener stießen eine große Flügeltür auf und zogen Harry und Ginny mit sich. Im Inneren des großen und in leuchtenden Farben dekorierten Raumes in den sie nun hineinsahen, waren allerlei seltsame und buntgekleidete Gestallten versammelt.

Chorus:

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore): (demonstriert die Tanzschritte auf einer Flipchart)

_It's just a jump to the left_

---

Chorus:

_And then a step to the right_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore): (demonstriert die Tanzschritte auf einer Flipchart)

_With your hands on your hips_

---

Chorus:

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Tonks:

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh, fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me_

_No, not at all_

_In another dimension_

_With voyeuristic intention_

_Well secluded, I see all_

Lupin:

_With a bit of a mind flip_

Tonks:

_You're into the time slip_

Lupin:

_And nothing can ever be the same_

Tonks:

_You're spaced out on sensation_

Lupin:

_Like you're under sedation_

Chorus:

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß eine blonde Hexe auf einer Jukebox. Sie war in einen engen und sehr bunten kurzen Paliettenanzug gekleidet und trug einen glitzernden roten Zylinder auf ihren langen hellen Haaren.

Narcissa:  
_Well I was walking down the street_

_Just a-having a think_

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise_

_He had a pick-up-broom and the devil's eyes_

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing, never it would again_

Chorus:

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore): (leicht mitgerissen)

_It's just a jump to the left_

---

Chorus:

_And then a step to the right_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore): (leicht mitgerissen)

_With your hands on your hips_

---

Chorus:

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore): (springt auf dem Tisch nach links)

_It's just a jump to the left_

---

Chorus:

_And then a step to the right_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore): (tanzt völlig ausgelassen; immer noch auf dem Tisch)

_With your hands on your hips_

---

Chorus:

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again_

Harry und Ginny starrten entsetzt auf das Schauspiel dass sich ihnen am Ende des Songs bot. Die Tänzer sanken alle in grotesker und langsamer Weise auf den Boden.

„Harry, sag' etwas!" flüsterte sie.

„Hey! Kennt einer von Euch den Ententanz?"

Das war anscheinend nicht das Richtige gewesen, denn die Tänzer erhoben sich schleichend und unnatürlich.

„Harry, bitte lass uns von hier verschwinden!"

„Ginny, reiß dich zusammen. Vielleicht sind es Ausländer, und die haben nun mal andere Sitten. Das ist vielleicht nur eine Art Volkstanz."

Doch trotz seiner Worte wurde es Harry nun doch etwas mulmig und sie gingen langsam mehrere Schritte zurück. Bis sie vor einem Fahrstuhl mit Gittertür standen.

„Ich friere, ich bin nass und ich habe Angst," drängt Ginny ihren Verlobten.

„Ich bin hier. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben," beruhigte sie der Zauberer.

Genau in dem Moment ertönte eine Art Tusch und als sich die Beiden umdrehten, stand ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann im Fahrstuhl, der einen langen dunklen Mantel trug und der stark geschminkt war.


	2. Sweet Slytherin

**2. Sweet Slytherin**

**Sweet Slytherin **(Sweet Transvestite)

Severus Snape: 

_How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handy-man_

_He's just a little brought down because when you knocked_

_He thought you were the candy-man_

_Don't get strung out by the way I look,_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man by the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung landete der Mantel auf einem thronartigem Stuhl und Severus Snape stand in schwarzen glitzernden Strapsen und Mieder da.

_I'm just a sweet Slytherin, from the dark dungeons, Transylvania_

_So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_

_Or if you want something exiting that's not too abysmal_

_We could take in an old magic movie_

Harry Majors:

_I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your floo?_

_We're both in a bit of a hurry._

Ginny Weiss:

_Right!_

Harry Majors:

_We'll just say where we are, then go back to our brooms_

_We don't want to be any worry._

Severus Snape:

_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?_

_Well babies, don't you panic._

_By the light of the night when it all seems alright_

_I'll get a satanic mechanic._

_I'm just a sweet Slytherin, from the dark dungeons, Transylvania_

_So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?_

_I could show you my favourite obsession._

_I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan_

_And he's good for relieving my tension_

_I'm just a sweet Slytherin, from the dark dungeons, Transylvania_

_Der Zauberer ging zu dem Aufzug zurück._

_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab._

_I see you shiver with antici…pation!_

_But maybe the rain isn't really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom._

Mit einem letzten Tusch fuhr der Aufzug wie von Zauberhand nach oben. Lupin und Tonks trockneten Harry und Ginny mit blutbefleckten Tüchern etwas die immer noch nassen Haare. Dann nahmen sie ihnen die Roben ab. Und fingen an sie auszuziehen.

„Oh! Oh! Harry!"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Ginny. Wir werden vorerst mitspielen, um zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt unsere Trümpfe auszuspielen."

Narcissa stand daneben und sah zu.

„Oh, langsam, langsam! So was ist viel zu angenehm, um es zu schnell zu machen."

Während Tonks ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zog, versuchte Harry, der blonden Hexe die Hand zu reichen.

„Hi! Mein Name ist Harry Majors und das ist meine Verlobte Ginny Weiss! Und Ihr seid?"

Doch sie ging nicht darauf ein, sondern bemerkte nur, „Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass euch Severus in sein Labor eingeladen hat. Manche Leute würden für so ein Privileg ihren rechten Arm hergeben."

„Leute wie Ihr vielleicht?" fragte der Harry leicht beleidigt.

„Ha!" Narcissa warf die Kleider die sie gehalten hatte, achtlos davon und ging in den Fahrstuhl. „Ich hab's schon längst gesehen!"

Harry und Ginny, die nun nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet waren, folgten den anderen beiden Dienern ebenfalls in den Aufzug. Oben angekommen öffneten sich die Eisernen Gittertüren und alle traten (mehr oder weniger freiwillig) heraus. Die anderen gingen zur Seite und so standen Harry und Ginny ganz allein in der Mitte des großen runden Raumes. Die Wände waren orange-rot und auf einer Art Rampe die and der Wand entlang lief standen die ganzen Tänzer von vorhin. Gegenüber des Aufzugs stand eine seltsame rechteckige Apparatur und davor stand Severus Snape, der sich einen grünen Kittel übergezogen hatte.

„Tonks, Narcissa! Helft Lupin!" Nun wandte er sich den beiden zu. „Ich kümmere mich um...?"

Der junge Zauberer trat vor und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Harry Majors! Das ist meine Verlobte, Ginny Weiss."

„Wirklich nett!" entgegnete der Potions Master. „Und was für nette Unterwäsche ihr beide habt!" Snape ging um die zwei herum und reichte ihnen dann zwei knielange weiße Hemden weiter, die er von dem Werwolf erhalten hatte.

„Aber wartet, zieht das hier über. Dann fühlt ihr euch nicht mehr so nackt. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass wir hier Besucher empfangen, geschweige denn ihnen unsere Gastfreundschaft gewähren."

Ginny und Harry zogen sich schnell die Hemden über und ging dann zu einem kleinen Podest und wandte sich an alle Anwesenden.

„Heute Nacht, mein unkonventioneller Konvent, werdet ihr Zeugen einer bahnbrechenden Demonstration auf dem Gebiet der experimentellen Magie sein. Und die Pforten des Paradieses werden sich mir öffnen! Eigenartig, wie es zustande kam. Plötzlich hat man Glück, die einzelnen Fragmente fügen sich zum Ganzen. Was für ein Dummkopf war man doch gewesen! Welch ein Narr! Die Lösung war die ganze Zeit über da gewesen.

Durch einen kleinen Zufall funktionierte es. Ein Zufall! Und so entdeckte ich das Geheimnis, jenen flüchtigen Bestandteil, jenen Funken, der den Hauch des Lebens ausmacht. Jawohl, ich besitze dieses Wissen. Ich kenne das Geheimnis des Lebens!"

Die Partygäste applaudierten wie wild. Severus ging auf die seltsame Apparatur zu.

„Nun, ihr habt Glück... denn heute Nacht wird meine wundervolle Schöpfung das Licht des Lebens erblicken!"

Narcissa und Tonks entfernten das Tuch dass die Apparatur bedeckte. Es handelte sich um einen großen steinernen Kasten, der fast schon wie ein Sarg aussah. Seltsame Flasche und Sachen standen auf einer kleinen Bank davor. Severus ging darauf zu und gab seinen Dienern ein Zeichen. Mehrere Flaschen wurden in den Kasten geleert und der Potions Master beugte sich hinüber und tat etwas, was man nicht genauer erkennen konnte. Auf einmal flackerten die Kerzen und Fackeln und zwei mit weißem Stoff umwickelte Hände legten sich auf den Rand der ‚Sarges'. Langsam stand eine eingehüllte Gestallt auf. Als sie nun aufrecht stand, zog Lupin ihm den Verband vom Gesicht.

„Oh, Lucius!" rief Snape erfreut aus.

Der Neugeborene sprang aus der Kiste und fing an zu singen.

**Sword Of Godric** (Sword Of Damocles)

Lucius Horror:

_The Sword of Godric is hanging over my head_

_And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread_

_Oh, woe is me_

_My life is a misery_

_Oh, can't you see_

_That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer_

_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed_

Chorus:

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread_

Chorus.

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_My high is low_

_I'm dressed up with no place to go_

_And all I know_

_Is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer_

Während er sang, entfernten Narcissa und Tonks die restlichen Verbände. Lucius trug nichts als eine enge goldene Badehose darunter. Er war unglaublich muskulös und seine blonden Haare waren etwas mehr als schulterlang. Während er weiter sang rannte er in dem ganzen Raum herum, Severus lief ihm hinterher.

Severus Snape:

_Oh, Lucius!_

Chorus:

_Sha la la la_

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_Oh no no no _

Chorus:

_Sha la la la_

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_Oh no no no_

Severus Snape:  
_Oh, my baby!_

Chorus:

_Sha la la la_

_That ain't no crime_

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_The Sword of Godric is hanging over my head_

Severus Snape:

_Oh, really!_

Chorus:

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread_

Chorus:

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_Oh, woe is me_

_My life is a mystery_

_And can't you see_

_That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer_

Severus Snape:  
_Come here!_

Chorus:

_Sha la la la_

_That ain't no crime_

Lucius Horror:

_Oh no no no_

Chorus:

_Sha la la la_

_That ain't no crime_

Endlich hielt der neu erschaffene Lucius an und Severus Snape konnte zu ihm aufschließen.

„Aber wirklich! So benimmt man sich nicht an seinem ersten Ausflug!" schimpfte dieser, doch dann lächelte er anzüglich. „Nun ja, ähm... weil du ein solch außergewöhnlich hübsches Geschöpf bist, werde ich dir noch einmal verzeihen."

Dies schien das Geschöpf zu freuen, denn er grinste leicht dümmlich.

„Er ist ein Beweis Eurer Genialität, Meister," warf Lupin ein.

„Ein Triumph Eures Willens!" stimmte Tonks zu.

„Er ist okay," kam es von Narcissa.

Snape wand sich wütend der blonden Hexe zu.

„Okay? Nur okay! Ich glaube das können wir überbieten! Komm."

Mit diesen Worten führte er sein Geschöpf zu Harry und Ginny hinüber.

„Also, Harry und Ginny, was haltet ihr von ihm?"

Ginny warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie antwortet.

„Na ja, ich mag keine Männer mit zu vielen Muskeln," sagte sie nicht so ganz überzeugend.

„Ich habe ihn ja auch nicht für Euch gemacht!" fuhr Severus sie an. „Er trägt das Salazar Gütesiegel!" Er schob ein mit einem roten Tuch behängtes Ungetüm hinter dem Aufzug her und enthüllte einen Ständer mit den verschiedensten Hanteln, alle mit roten Schleifen umwickelt. Diese machte er nun, während er sang, Lucius zu Geschenk.

**I Can Make You A Man** (I Can Make You A Man)

Severus Snape:

_A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds_

_Will get sand in his face_

_When kicked to the ground_

_And soon in the gym_

_With a determined chin_

_The sweat from his pores_

_As he works for his cause_

_Will make him glisten_

_And gleam, and with massage_

_And just a little bit of steam_

_He'll be pink and quite clean_

_He'll be a strong man_

_Oh, honey!_

_(But the wrong man)_

_He'll eat nutritious, high protein_

_And swallow raw eggs_

_Try to build up his shoulders_

_His chest, arms, and legs_

_Such an effort_

_If he only knew of my plan_

_In just seven days_

_(But the wrong man)_

_He'll do press-ups and chin-ups_

_Do the snatch, clean, and jerk_

_He thinks dynamic tension_

_Must be hard work_

_Such strenuous living_

_I just don't understand_

_When in just seven days_

_Oh, baby_

_I can make you a ma-a-a-a-an!_

Auf einmal erklang ein seltsamer Klingelton und die Tür hinter Severus öffnete sich quietschend. Erschrocken sprang der Potions Master zur Seite. Doch Narcissa hatte anscheinend bereits erraten, was hier los war.

„Sirius!" rief sie erfreut.

Auf einem silber-schwarzen Motorrad kam ein großgewachsener Zauberer mit schwarzen Haaren durch die Tür geflogen. Er trug einen schwarzen Helm und eine Sonnenbrille und sein Lederwams war von Eis bedeckt. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt er seinen Motorrad an, warf den Helm in eine Ecke und stieg ab.

**Hot Patootie – Bless My Soul** (Hot Patootie – Bless My Soul)

Sirius:

_Whatever happened to Saturday night?_

_When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright_

_It don't seem the same since cosmic light_

_Came into my life, I thought I was divine_

Narcissa konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lief auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn immer wieder.

_I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go_

_And listen to the music on my flying bike_

_A saxophone was blowing on a Rock and Roll show_

_We climbed in the back seat, really had a good time_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_Really love that Rock and Roll_

Sirius hatte die Blonde während dem Singen auf sein Motorrad gehoben und nun glitt sie wieder hinunter, direkt in seine Arme.

Chorus:

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

Sirius schnappte sich sein Saxophon vom Sitz seines Motorrads und begann zuspielen, während Narcissa ihm dabei verliebt zusieht.

(Saxophone solo)

_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled_

_My hands kinda fumbled with her bright silver belt_

_I'd taste her dark red lipstick and that's when I'd melt_

_She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine_

_Get back in front and put some hair oil on_

_Buddy Holly was singing his very last song_

_With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along_

_It felt pretty good...Whoo!_

_Really had a good time_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_Really love that Rock and Roll_

Während er weiter sang, tanzte Sirius immer ausgelassener mit Narcissa.

Chorus:

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

_Hot patootie, bless my soul_

_I really love that Rock and Roll_

Severus Snape, der schon die ganze Zeit nicht besonders begeistert gewesen war, von Sirius' Auftritt, hatte nun endlich genug und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit gezogener Waffe ging er auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann zu.

„Nein!" rief der Zauberer und rannte an seinem Motorrad vorbei, den Weg zurück den er gekommen war. Doch der Potions Master folgt ihm und ignorierte sowohl Sirius' als auch Narcissas Schreie. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Severus mit rauchendem Zauberstab wieder zurück und lächelte leicht nervös.

„Einer aus der Steinzeit!"

Angewidert hielt er Tonks seine blutigen Handschuhe hin, die sie ihm auch schnell auszog. Dann ging er wieder auf Lucius zu und begann weiter zu singen:

**I Can Make You A Man: Reprise** (I Can Make You A Man: Reprise)

Severus Snape:

_But a deltoid and a bicep_

_A hot groin and a tricep_

_Makes me - Ooh! – shake_

_Makes me wanna take Salazar by the hand_

_In just seven days_

_Oh, baby_

_I can make you a man_

_I don't want no dissension_

_Just dynamic tension_

Ginny Weiss:  
_I'm a muscle fan!_

Chorus:

_In just seven days_

_I can make you a man_

Severus Snape:  
_Dig it if you can_

Chorus:

_In just seven days_

_I can make you a man_

Severus Snape hängte sich bei Lucius Horror ein und führte ihn langsam auf einen Vorhang zu. Die Partygäste applaudierten laut und warfen Reis in die Luft, während sich der Vorhang unter ihren lauten Zurufen langsam öffnete.

„Lucius und Severus! Lucius und Severus!"

Sobald die Beiden hindurchgegangen waren, schloss sich der Vorhang wieder hinter ihnen und die Gäste begannen, das Labor zu verlassen.

Harry und Ginny wurden getrennt und jeweils zu einem Schlafzimmer geführt.


	3. TouchA, TouchA, Touch Me

**3. Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me**

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

_"There are those who say that life is an illusion, that reality is simply a figment of the imagination! If this is so, then Harry and Ginny are quite safe._

_However, the sudden departure of their host into the seclusion of his sombre bridal suite had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy._

_A feeling which grew as the guests departed and they were shown to their separate rooms."_

---

Harry und Ginny wurden jeweils in ein relativ einfach eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer geführt, in dem in der Mitte je ein großes mit Vorhängen geschmücktes Bett stand. Beide legten sich gleich schlafen.

Ginny wurde jedoch nach einiger Zeit von einem Klopfen aufgeweckt.

„Wer ist das? Wer ist da?" fragte sie ängstlich ins Dunkle hinein.

„Ich bin es nur Ginny," hörte sie jemanden leise flüstern.

„Oh, Harry! Komm rein."

Er kam langsam näher und schlüpfte zu ihr ins Bett. Leidenschaftlich küsste er die rothaarige Hexe und lies seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern.

„Oh Harry," murmelte diese leise. „Oh ja, mein Liebling! Aber, was wenn..."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ginny. Alles ist ok." Beruhigte sie ihr Gefährte.

„Oh, dass hoffe ich, Liebling." Sie lies ihre Hände liebevoll durch die wilden Haare ihres Verlobten streichen, als sie plötzlich eine Perücke in der Hand hielt.

„Oh! Oh! Ihr seid das!" beschuldigte sie Severus Snape.

„Leider... ja Ginny. Aber ist es nicht nett?" Mit diesen Worten versuchte Severus, sie wieder auf die Kissen runter zu drücken. Doch Ginny erwies sich als kampflustig und stieß ihn wieder weg.

„Oh, du Tier, du Monster! Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?"

„Nichts," erwiderte der Potions Master erstaunt. „Warum, meinst du ich sollte?"

„Du hast mich hereingelegt!" beschuldigte sie ihn. „Ich hätte niemals! Ich habe nie, niemals!"

„Ja, ja ich weiß," versuchte Snape sie zu beruhigen. „Aber so schlimm war es doch gar nicht, oder?" Langsam drückte er sie wieder runter. „Ich denke, dir wird es gefallen."

„Oh," stöhnte Ginny, doch dann rief sie aus: „Stop! Ich meine, Hilfe! Oh, Harry!"

„Ssssch! Harry schläft wahrscheinlich schon. Willst du dass er dich SO sieht?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte der Dunkelhaarige sich in ziemlich eindeutiger Weise auf die Rothaarige Frau geworfen.

„Es ist deine Schuld," klagte diese ihn an. „Du bist schuld! Ich habe mich aufgespart."

„Oh, ich bin sicher du bist noch nicht ‚verbraucht'!"

Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete Ginny:

"Versprichst du mir, dass du Harry nichts erzählen wirst?"

„Ich will tot umfallen, wenn ich irgendetwas sage."

Währendessen lag Lucius allein und angekettet auf dem großen Bett, dass er vorher mit Severus geteilt hatte. Lupin näherte sich langsam mit einem brennenden Kerzenleuchter in der Hand. Das Feuer jagte dem jungen Mann eine Heidenangst ein und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er so viel Angst, dass er sich von den Ketten losriss. Lupin trieb ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus und den Gang hinunter, während Tonks ihm dabei zusah.

Einige Zeit später, in Harrys Zimmer:

„Oh, Harry, es ist furchtbar hier. Es wird uns vernichten," flüsterte eine weiblich Stimme verzweifelt als sie auf das Bett zu rannte und mit unter sie Decke schlüpfte.

„Hab' keine Angst, Ginny, am Morgen werden wir hier wieder weg sein," beruhigte der Zauberer sie.

„Oh Harry, du bist so stark und beschützend," flüsterte sie und küsste ihn, während ihre Hände seinen Körper entlang wanderten. Auch Harry lies seine Hände an ihr entlang streichen, bis auf einmal...

„Oh! Ihr seid das!" rief er empört.

„Leider... ja Harry. Aber ist es nicht nett?" Mit diesen Worten versuchte Severus Snape, ihn wieder auf die Kissen runter zu drücken. Doch Harry erwies sich als kampflustig und stieß ihn wieder weg.

„Oh, du... was hast du mit Ginny gemacht?"

Nichts," erwiderte der Potions Master erstaunt. „Warum, meinst du ich sollte?"

„Du hast mich hereingelegt!" beschuldigte Harry ihn. „Ich hätte niemals! Ich habe nie, niemals!"

„Ja, ja ich weiß," versuchte Severus ihn zu beruhigen. „Aber so schlimm war es doch gar nicht, oder? Nicht mal annähernd schlimm!" Langsam drückte er ihn wieder runter. „Ich denke, dir hat es sogar gefallen. Oh, so weich. Du bist so sinnlich."

„Sinnlich," stöhnte Harry, doch dann rief er aus: „Ich meine, Ginny!"

„Ssssch! Ginny schläft wahrscheinlich schon. Willst du dass sie dich SO sieht?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte der Dunkelhaarige sich in ziemlich eindeutiger Weise auf Harry geworfen.

„Es ist deine Schuld," klagte dieser ihn an. „Du bist schuld! Ich hielt dich für sie!"

„Oh, komm schon, Harry! Gib' es zu. Es hat dir gefallen, oder? Es ist kein Verbrechen sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben. Oh, Harry, du hast bereits so viel Zeit verloren. Ginny muss es nie erfahren, ich werde es ihr nicht sagen."

Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete der Jüngere:

"Nun, ja... versprichst du mir, dass du Ginny nichts erzählen wirst?"

„Beim Grab meiner Mutter."

Auf einmal hallte die verstärkte Stimme des Werwolfs durch Harrys Zimmer.

„Herr. Lucius hat seine Ketten zerrissen und ist verschwunden. Der neue Spielgefährte ist irgendwo draußen unterwegs. Tonks hat gerade die Hunde freigelassen."

„Ich komme!" rief Severus.

Zur Gleichen Zeit war Ginny allein durch die Flure geirrt, auf der Suche nach Harry, oder wenigstens irgendjemandem.

„Hary, mein Liebling. Wie konnte ich dir dass nur antun?" fragte sie sich verzweifelt. „Oh, wenn wir nur nie diese Reise gemacht hätte. Wenn nur der Besen keinen Platten gehabt hätte! Wenn wir doch nur unter Freunden wären – oder bei normalen Leuten! Oh, Harry! Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht!"

Auf einmal wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen blauen Monitor an der Wand gelenkt. Sie ging näher und sah Harrys Zimmer: Harry lag im Bett und Severus saß am Rand und rauchte gemütlich eine Zigarette.

„Oh, Harry! Wie konntest du nur!" rief die junge Hexe verzweifelt.

Doch dann lenkte ein leises Stöhnen ihr Augenmerk auf den Steinernen Kasten in der Mitte des großen Laboratorium in dem sie sich gerade befand. Sie ging näher heran und erkannt, dass sich Lucius darin befand und dass er mehrere Schrammen und kleinere Wunden hatte.

„Du bist verletzt! Haben sie dir das angetan?"

Der verstörte Mann nickte nur.

„Hier, ich verbinde deine Wunden. Armer Kleiner! So." Ginny riss Streifen von ihrem Unterrock und begann Lucius Wunden zu verbinden. Auf einmal hielt sie inne.

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore): (liest aus einem Buch vor)

_"Emotion: agitation or disturbance of mind; vehement or excited mental state._ (Er wendet sich wieder an ein unsichtbares Publikum)

_It is also a powerful und irrational master. And from what Tonks and Narcissa eagerly viewed on their television monitor, there seemed little doubt that Ginny was indeed its slave."_

---

Narcissa und Tonks saßen in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett; Tonks föhnte sich die Haare, während Narcissa ihr die Zehennägel lackierte. Die beiden beobachteten Ginny und Lucius auf dem Monitor.

„Erzähl uns davon, Ginny!" riefen sie lachend.

**Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me** (Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me)

Ginny Weiss:

_I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

Narcissa:

_You mean she?_

Tonks:

_Uh huh_

Ginny Weiss:

_I thought there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble_

_And seat wetting_

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

Narcissa and Tonks:

_More, more, more_

Ginny Weiss:

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Ginny hatte Lucius Hände genommen und sie auf ihren Busen gelegt. Der noch keinen ganzen Tag alte Mann war fasziniert.

_Then if anything grows_

_While you pose_

_I'll oil you up_

_And rub you down_

Narcissa and Tonks:

_Down, down, down_

Ginny Weiss:

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

_You need a friendly hand_

_And I need action_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Ginny und Lucius verschwanden langsam hinter den Mauern des Steinkastens. Narcissa und Tonks die alles gesehen hatten, amüsierten sich köstlich und machten die beiden nach.

Narcissa:

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

Tonks:

_I wanna be dirty_

Narcissa:

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

Tonks:

_Creature of the night_

Ginny sang extasisch weiter. Sie hatte noch nie so etwas gefühlt, nicht einmal als sie mit Severus Snape geschlafen hatte.

Ginny Weiss:

_Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty!_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!_

_Creature of the night!_

Lucius Horror:

_Creature of the night_

Chorus:

_Creature of the night?_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

Tonks:

_Creature of the night_

Narcissa:

_Creature of the night_

Lucius Horror:

_Creature of the night_

Ginny Weiss:

_Creature of the night!_

Einige Momente später: Severus Snape (der mittlerweile eine Lederjacke übergezogen hatte), Lupin und Harry kamen mit dem Aufzug ins Labor hochgefahren.

„Mein Herr!" rief der Werwolf unterwürfig aus, als Severus ihn unsanft aus dem Lift schubste.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Ich dachte, Ihr passt auf!"

„Ich war nur eine Minute weg, Herr."

„Versuch, ob Ihr ihn mit dem Monitor finden könnt!" befahl der Potions Master.

„Mein Herr! Wir haben einen Besucher," rief Lupin plötzlich leicht besorgt.

„Locky!" rief Harry überrascht. „Dr. Gilderoy Lock!"

„Ihr kennt diesen Erdling, äh diese Person?" fragt der Werwolf erstaunt.

„Aber natürlich! Er ist zufälligerweise ein alter Freund von mir!"

„Ich verstehe!" Severus Stimme wurde kalt. "Also war dies nicht einfach ein zufälliges Treffen. Ihr seid absichtlich hierher gekommen."

„Ich habe es Euch doch gesagt, mein Besen hatte einen Platten. Ich sage die Wahrheit!"

„Ich weiß was Ihr mir erzählt habt, Harry. Aber dieser Dr. Gilderoy Lock, er ist mir nicht unbekannt!"

„Er war mein Lehrer in Defence und ist ein guter Freund von mir!" sagte Harry leicht beleidigt. Doch Snape lies sich nicht so leicht von etwas abbringen.

„Und jetzt arbeitet er für eure Regierung, nicht wahr, Harry Und zwar bei jenem Ministerium, das Nachforschungen anstellt über das, was ihr UFOs nennt!"

„Vielleicht! Ich weiß es nicht!" rief der Jüngere aus.

„Der Eindringling betritt das Gebäude, Herr," mischte sich Lupin ein.

„Sollen wir ihn persönlich befragen?" Mit diesen Worten legte Severus einige Schalter um. Kurze Zeit darauf brach eine Gestallt in einem Rollstuhl durch eine Wand.

„Dr. Lock!" rief Harry erstaunt aus.

Der Mann in dem Rollstuhl hatte gutgeföhnte blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Er trug eine lilafarbene Robe, darunter ein cremefarbenes Hemd und über seine Beine war eine beige Decke gelegt. Dieser hielt nun direkt vor Severus an.

„Severus Snape, endlich treffen wir uns!"

„Dr. Lock!" rief Harry erfreut und der Sitzende wand sich überrascht zu dem jungen Zauberer.

„Harry, was macht Ihr denn hier?"

„Spielt keine Spielchen, Dr. Lock." Unterbrach ihn der Potions Master. „Ihr wisst sehr gut, was Harry Majors hier tut! Es war Teil Eures Planes, nicht wahr, dass er und seine Frau hier herumspionieren sollten? Nun, unglücklicherweise für euch alle, werden sich die Pläne ändern. Ich hoffe sie sind anpassungsfähig, Dr. Lock! Harry ist es jedenfalls!"

„Ich kann Euch versichern, dass mich Harrys Anwesenheit hier völlig überrascht," erwiderte der Sitzende. „Ich kam, um nach Sirius zu suchen."

„Sirius!" rief Harry. „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er ist..."

"Sirius?" unterbrach ihn Severus. „Was wisst Ihr von Sirius, Dr. Lock?"

„Nun, Sirius ist zufälligerweise mein Neffe!"

Auf einmal ertönte ein ersticktes Geräusch aus dem großen Steinkasten der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Severus Snape ging hinüber und enthüllte Ginny und Lucius, die ihre Nacktheit nur mit einem roten Betttuch bedeckten.

„Ginny!" rief Gilderoy erstaunt aus.

„Dr. Lock!" rief diese entsetzt.

„Ginny!" rief Harry ungläubig.

„Harry!" rief diese entsetzt.

„Lucius!" rief nun Severus enttäuscht und wütend. „Ich habe dich gemacht und ich kann dich genauso leicht wieder zerstören!"

Plötzlich hallte ein Gong durch das Zimmer.

„Mein Herr, das Abendessen ist serviert!" rief Tonks dramatisch.

„Exzellent!" antwortete der Potions Master. „Unter diesen Umständen besteht kein Kleiderzwang."

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

_"Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals. The breaking of the bread, the last meal of the condemned man, and now this meal. However informal it might appear, you can be sure there was to be very little _bonhomie_."_


	4. A Rather Tender Subject

**4. A Rather Tender Subject**

Severus Snape saß am Kopfende des Tisches und trug ein schwarz silbernes Glitzer-Oberteil, links neben ihm saßen Narcissa im weißen Schlafanzug und Lucius in seiner goldenen Badehose. Rechts von ihm saßen Ginny in ihrer Unterwäsche und Harry der sich eine hellblaue Morgenrobe übergeworfen hatte. Gegenüber saß Gilderoy. Tonks und Lupin trugen das Essen auf. Der Diener überreichte Severus einen Dolch, mit dem dieser das Fleisch klein schnitt. Bevor das Essen jedoch begann, hob der Potions Master sein Glas.

„Einen Toast. Auf abwesende Freunde."

Nachdem jeder 'auf abwesende Freunde' gemurmelt hatte, setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige einen kleinen bunten spitzen Hut auf.

„Und Lucius! Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lucius!"

Ginny wollte auch mitsingen, doch ein Blick von Severus brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Können wir?" fragte dieser frostig.

Alle fingen nun langsam an zu essen. Lucius schien der einzige zu sein, der mit Appetit aß.

„Wir sind hier her gekommen, um über Sirius zu reden," fing Dr. Lock nach einiger Zeit an.

„Sirius!" rief Narcissa überrascht aus, doch Severus hob drohend seinen Zauberstab und sie verstummte wieder.

„Es ist ein ziemlich heikles Thema," meinte er leicht lächelnd. „Will noch jemand eine Scheibe?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Narcissa auf und verlies das Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zu geschlagen, hörten die anderen sie loskreischen. Je weiter sie sich entfernte, desto leiser wurde sie.

„Ich wusste, dass er in schlechte Gesellschaft geraten war," wandte sich Gilderoy an Harry und Ginny. „Doch es war noch schlimmer als ich annahm. Außerirdische!"

„Außerirdische!" riefen die Beiden erstaunt.

„Fahrt fort Dr. Lock," sagte Severus Snape kühl. „Oder soll ich Dr. von Lock sagen?"

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Harry aufgebracht, doch Gilderoy beschwichtigte ihn.

„Schon gut, Harry."

**Sirius** (Eddie)

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_From the day he was born_

_He was trouble_

_He was the thorn_

_In his mother's side_

_She tried in vain_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

_But he never caused her nothing but shame_

---

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_He left home the day she died_

_From the day she was gone_

_All he wanted_

_Was rock and roll porn_

_And a motorbike_

_Shooting up junk_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

_He was a low down cheap little punk_

---

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_Taking everyone for a ride_

Chorus:

_When Siri said he didn't like his teddy_

_You knew he was a no good kid_

_But when he threatened your life_

_With a switch blade knife_

Severus Snape:

_What a guy_

Ginny Weiss:

_Makes you cry_

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_And I did_

In ihren Zimmer starrte Narcissa traurig auf ein lebensgroßes Bild von Sirius.

Narcissa:

_Everybody shoved him_

_I very nearly loved him_

_I said hey listen to me_

_Stay sane inside insanity_

_But he locked the door_

_And threw away the key_

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_But he must've been drawn_

_Into something_

_Making him warn me_

_In a note which reads_

Chorus:

_What's it say? What's it say?_

Sirius:

_I'm out of my head_

_Oh hurry, or I may be dead_

_They mustn't carry out their evil deeds_

Chorus:

_When Siri said he didn't like his teddy_

_You knew he was a no good kid_

_But when he threatened your life_

_With a switch blade knife_

Severus Snape:

_What a guy_

Ginny Weiss:

_Makes you cry_

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_And I did_

Chorus:

_When Siri he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid  
But when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife_

Severus Snape:

_What a guy (whoa ho ho)_

Ginny Weiss:

_Makes you cry (Hey hey hey)_

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_And I did_

Eine Zeitlang rührte sich keiner. Dann stand Severus plötzlich auf und riss das Tischtuch samt Geschirr mit einem Ruck herunter. Der Tisch hatte eine durchsichtige Platte, unter der ein Sarg lag in dem sich die blutigen und zerstückelten Überreste Sirius' befanden. Ginny schrie entsetzt auf und flüchtete sich in Lucius' Arme.

„Lucius! Wie konntest du nur!" rief Severus Snape aufgebracht und stürzte sich auf die rothaarige Frau.

Ginny rannte vor ihm davon, einen Gang entlang und eine Treppen hinauf, während Harry und Dr. von Lock versuchten den Beiden zu folgen.

Severus schloss immer mehr zu Ginny auf und begann dabei zu singen:

**Planet, Planny, Ginny** (Planet, Schmanet, Janet)

Severus Snape:

_I'll tell you once_

_I won't tell you twice_

_You'd better wise up, Ginny Weiss_

_Your apple pie don't taste too nice_

_You'd better wise up, Ginny Weiss_

Währendessen eilten Harry und Gilderoy auf einem anderen Weg in Richtung des Labors.

_I've laid the seed, it should be all you need_

_You're as sensual as a pencil_

_Wound up like an 'E' or first string_

_When we made it, did you hear a bell ring?_

Ginny hatte mittlerweile das Labor erreicht und Severus war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

_You got a block, well take my advise_

_You'd better wise up, Ginny Weiss_

_The Transducer will seduce ya!_

Ginny, Harry und Dr. von Lock waren nun alle drei in dem großen Zimmer und Severus Snape stand an der Wand. Er griff nach einem Hebel und legte ihn um. Auf einmal waren die anderen nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen.

Ginny Weiss:

_My feet! I can't move my feet!_

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_My wheels! My God, I can't move my wheels!_

Harry Majors:  
_It's as if we're glued to the spot!_

Severus Snape:  
_You are! So quake with fear, you tiny fools!_

Ginny Weiss:

_Oh, we're trapped!_

Severus Snape:

_It's something you'll get used to_

_A mental mind-fuck can be nice_

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_You won't find earth people quite the easy mark you imagine  
This sonic transducer - it is, I suppose, some kind of  
Audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device_

Harry Majors:

_You mean…_

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_Yes, Harry_

_It's something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time  
But it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it  
A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then  
Projecting it through space, and who knows, perhaps even time itself_

Ginny Weiss:

_You mean, he's gonna send us to another planet?_

Snape stolzierte um die Frau herum.

Severus Snape:

_Planet, Planny, Ginny!_

_You'd better wise up, Ginny Weiss_

_You'd better wise up_

_Build your thighs up_

_You'd better wise up_

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

_And then she cried out_

---

Ginny Weiss:

_Stop!_

Severus Snape:

_Don't get hot and flustered,  
Use a bit of mustard!_

Harry Majors:

_You're a hot dog,_

_But you better not try to hurt her,_

_Severus!_

Doch der Slytherin lies sich so etwas nicht bieten und auf ein Zeichen von ihm legte Tonks einen Schalter um. Darauf hin verwandelte sich Harry in eine weiße Statue.

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_You're a hot dog,_

_But you better not try to hurt her,_

_Snape!_

Auf ein weiteres Zeichen wurde auch Gilderoy in eine Statue verwandelt.

Ginny Weiss:

_You're a hot dog!_

Und schließlich wurde auch Ginny zur Statue.

„Merlin, ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" rief plötzlich Narcissa von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Sie trug einen hellen Schlafanzug und ging langsam auf Severus zu.

„Erst lässt du mich wegen Sirius fallen, dann schlachtest du ihn wie einen alten Besen für Lucius aus! Du machst die Leute fertig, dann schmeißst du sie weg! Ich habe dich geliebt! Ja, ich habe dich geliebt und was hab' ich nun davon? Ich werde es dir sagen, ein großes fettes Nichts! Du bist wie ein Schwamm. Du nimmst, nimmst, nimmst und beraubst jeden seiner Liebe und Emotionen. Ich habe genug. Du musst dich zwischen mir und Lucius, der nur Luft im Kopf hat, entscheiden!"

Diese Schimpftirade schien dem Potions Master nun doch etwas nahe gegangen zu sein, doch er gab Tonks trotzdem ein Zeichen und Narcissa wurde zu Stein.

„Es ist nicht leicht, sich zu amüsieren," sagte er leise. „Sogar beim Lächeln tut mir mein Gesicht weh!" Er warf einen Blick auf Lucius, der ziemlich uninteressiert in einer Ecke stand und nickte leicht. Tonks legte ein letztes mal den Schalter um und an Lucius' Stelle stand nun eine Statue.

„Alle meine Kinder wenden sich gegen mich!" rief Severus dramatisch und lehnte sich haltsuchend gegen die Wand. „Lucius benimmt sich genauso wie Sirius. Vielleicht war es ja ein Fehler sein Gehirn auf die Beiden aufzuteilen?"

Tonks war zu dem in Selbstmitleid versinkenden Potions Master hinübergegangen.

„Ich bin dieser Welt überdrüssig! Wann werden wir nach Transylvania zurückkehren?"

„Tonks, ich bin Euch und Eurem Bruder Lupin sehr dankbar," versuchte Severus sie vom Thema abzubringen. „Ihr habt mir beide gut gedient. Loyalität wie eure soll nicht unbelohnt bleiben. Ihr werdet sehen dass ich sehr großzügig sein kann, wenn mir danach ist."

„Ich bitte Euch um nichts, Herr!" knurrte die Hexe.

„Und Ihr werdet es im Überfluss bekommen!" schrie Severus Snape wütend und stürmte auf den Lift zu. „Kommt! Wir sind bereit für die Floor Show!" Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Aufzugstüren hinter sich und verschwand nach unten. Tonks und der Werwolf blieben zurück und machten sich daran, die Statuen ebenfalls nach unten, in den großen Theaterraum zu bringen.

---

The Narrator (Dumbledore):

"_And so, by some extraordinary coincidence, fate, it seemed, had decided that Harry and Ginny should keep that appointment with their friend Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock. But it was to be in a situation which none of them could possibly have foreseen. And just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Harry and Ginny had both tasted forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals – and of some persuasion._

_What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the floor show that had been spoken of? In an empty house, in the middle of the night, what diabolical plan had seized Severus' crazed imagination? What indeed? From what had gone on before it was clear that this was to be no picnic."_


	5. The Floor Show

**5. The Floor Show**

Hinter einem schweren dunkelgrünem Vorhang legte Severus letzte Hand an die nun bunt bekleideten Statuen an. Alle trugen Korsagen und Strapse und waren stark geschminkt. Der Potions Master eilte schnell davon und legte hinter der Bühne mehrere Schalter um.

Der Vorhang öffnete sich und von dem großen und leeren Zuschauerraum aus konnte man Narcissa, Harry, Ginny und Lucius sehen. Hinter ihnen befand sich ein weiterer, weißer Vorhang. Es gab einen kleinen Blitz und Narcissa erwachte aus ihrer Starre und begann mit ihrer dunklen Federboa zu tanzen.

**Floor Show/ Rose Tints My World** (Floor Show/Rose Tints My World)

Narcissa:

_It was great when it all began_

_I was a regular Potions fan_

_But it was over when he had the plan_

_To start working on tall blond man_

_Now the only thing that gives me hope_

_Is my love for a certaint dope_

_Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain_

Als sie aufhörte zu singen, stellte sie sich auf die rechte Seite der Bühne. Ein weiterer Blitz zischte durch den Backstagebereich und Lucius konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Lucius Horror:

_I'm just seven hours old_

_Truly beautiful to behold_

_And somebody should be told_

_My libido hasn't been controlled_

_Now the only thing I've come to trust_

_Is an orgasmic rush of lust_

_Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain_

Auch Lucius hatte eine Federboa umhängen gehabt und er versuchte zumindest damit zu tanzen, wenn es auch ein wenig lustig aussah. Nachdem er fertig war, stellte er sich auf die linke Bühnenseite. Nun war Harry an der Reihe, der sich auch nicht viel besser anstellte, im Gegenteil.

Harry Majors:

_It's beyond me, help me Mummy_

_I'll be good you'll see, take this thing away_

_What's this, let's see_

_Oh I feel sexy_

_What's come over me?_

_Oh here it comes again…_

Er ging zu Narcissa hinüber und stellte sich neben sie. Nun kam ein letzter Blitz und Ginny konnte sich wieder bewegen. Sie streckte sich und begann erotisch zu tanzen:

Ginny Weiss:

_Oh I feel released_

_Bad times deceased_

_My confidence has increased_

_Severus Snape is here_

_The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded_

_It's great that this wizard is here_

_His lust is so sincere!_

Mit schwingendem Schritt stolzierte sie zu Lucius und stellte sich an seine Seite. Nun ertönte ein Fanfarenstoß und der Vorhang hinter ihnen öffnete sich.

Er gab den Blick frei auf einen nebeligen Untergrund und eine glänzende Erhebung im hinteren Bereich. Auf dieser befand sich eine große Weide neben der, links und rechts verteilt, die Worte „An J.K.R. Magic Picture" standen. Der Hintergrund war dunkel und von graublauen Wolken verziert. Direkt vor dem Baum stand Severus Snape:

Er trug schwarze Strapse und kniehohe Stiefel mit hohem Pfennigabsatz, eine dunkelgrüne Korsage mit einer glitzernden silbernen Schlange in der Mitte, einen silber-schwarzen und einen transparent-schwarzen langen Handschuh bei denen die Finger abgeschnitten waren und zu guter Letzt hatte er sich noch einen Pelzschal aus glänzendem schwarzen Pelz um die Schulter geschlungen.

**Fanfare/Don't Dream It** (Fanfare/Don't Dream It)

Severus Snape:

_Whatever happened to dear Lily?_

_That delicate satin draped frame_

_As it clung to her skin, how I started to cry_

'_Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same _

_Give yourself over to absolute pleasure_

_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_

_Erotic nightmares beyond any measure_

_And sensual daydreams to treasure forever_

_Can't you just see it. __Whoa ho ho!_

Während er sang war er langsam die Stufen hinunter geschritten und befand sich nun auf gleicher Höhe wie die anderen vier, da machte er auf einmal einen Satz nach vorne und sprang in den künstlichen See, der bisher von Nebel verborgen gewesen war. Der Nebel verzog sich langsam und gab den Blick auf Severus frei, der sich genüsslich im Wasser räkelte und halb auf einem Schwimmreifen drauf lag. Der Boden des Pools war mit einem Mosaik verziert, das das Slytherin Wappen zeigte.

Severus Snape:

_Don't dream it, be it_

_Don't dream it, be it_

Die Anderen drehten sich nun wie in Trance zu ihm um und kamen langsam auf ihn zu.

Chorus:

_Don't dream it, be it_

_Don't dream it, be it…_

Sie hörten nicht auf zu singen, als sie zu dem Potions Master ins das Wasser hineinsprangen und auf ihn zu schwammen. Alle fünf schwammen nun umeinander herum und berührten und küssten sich, während sie weitersangen.

Chorus:  
_Don't dream it, be it..._

Plötzlich gab es einen weiteren Blitz, als Gilderoy, der seitlich hinter der Bühne in seinem Rollstuhl saß, aus Versehen aus seiner Starre gelöst wurde.

Dr. Gilderoy v. Lock:

_Ach, We've got to get out of this trap_

_Before this decadence saps our wills_

_I've got to be strong and try to hand on_

_Or else my mind, may well snap_

_And my life will be lived _

_For the thrill!_

Mit diesen Worten hob er sein Bein und man konnte sehen, dass er unter der Decke, die seine Beine bedeckte, ebenfalls Strapse trug.

Wähnredessen ging das lustige Treiben im Pool ungehindert weiter:

Severus Snape:

_Don't dream it, be it_

Harry Majors:

_It's above me_

_Help me, Mummy_

Ginny Weiss:

_God bless Helga Hufflepuff!_

Mit einem Mal sprang Snape auf und stieg aus dem Wasser heraus und schrie auf:

**Wild And Untamed Thing** (Wild And Untamed Thing) 

Severus Snape:

_My my my_

_My my my my my_

_My my my my_

_My my_

_I'm a wild and an untamed thing_

_I'm a bee with a deadly sting_

_You get a hit and your mind goes ping_

_Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing_

_So let the party and the sounds rock on_

_We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone_

_Rose tint my world_

_Keep me safe from my trouble and pain_

Er war mittlerweile nach vorne gegangen und die anderen, die erst noch im Wasser weitergemacht hatte, waren nun auch herausgestiegen und hatte sich zu ihm gesellt. Jetzt legten sie sich alle die Hände auf die Schultern und tanzten indem sie ihre Beine abwechselnd nach links und rechts hochrissen. Dr. von Lock fuhr hinter ihnen unbeachtet mit seinem Rollstuhl hin und her.

Chorus:

_We're a wild and an untamed thing_

_We're a bee with a deadly sting_

_You get a hit and your mind goes ping_

_Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing_

_So let the party and the sounds rock on_

_We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, gone, gone_

_Rose tint my world_

_Keep me safe from my trouble and pain_

Auf ein Mal tat es einen lauten Knall und die Tür des Zuschauerraums flog auf. Von einem diffusen Licht von hinten beleuchtet standen Tonks und Lupin in dem offenen Tor. Doch sie waren nicht mehr wie vorher gekleidet, sie trugen jetzt aufwendige und extravagante kurze Roben in silber und schwarz und wirkten auch gar nicht mehr unterwürfig. Der Werwolf hielt einen schwarz-silbernen Zauberstab in der Hand und hatte diesen auf die Bühne gerichtet.

Lupin:

_Severus Snape, it's all over_

_You mission is a failure_

_Your lifestyle's too extreme_

_I'm your new commander_

_You now are my prisoner_

_We return to Transylvania_

_Prepare the transit beam!_

Die letzten Worte hatte er zu seiner Begleiterin gesagt, die sich auch schon umdrehte. Doch da hielt sie ein Ruf von Severus zurück.

„Wartet! Ich kann es erklären!"

Die Frau drehte sich wieder um und grinste den Potions Master erwartungsvoll und gleichzeitig ironisch an. Lupin legte nur seinen Kopf schief, doch er sagte nichts.

Severus gab Narcissa schnell einige Anweisungen und diese lief zur Seite und schaltete einen Scheinwerfer an, den sie nun auf den Dunkelhaarigen richtete, der melodramatisch zu singen begann:

**I'm Going Home** (I'm Going Home)

Severus Snape:

_On the day I went away (Goodbye)_

_Was all I had to say (Now I)_

_I want to come again and stay (Oh my)_

_Smile, and that will mean I may_

_'Cause I've seen blue skies_

_Through the tears in my eyes_

_And I realize I'm going home (I'm going home)_

_Everywhere, it's been the same (Feeling)_

_Like I'm outside in the rain (Wheeling)_

_Free to try and find a game (Dealing)_

_Cards for sorrow, cards for pain_

_'Cause I've seen blue skies_

_Through the tears in my eyes_

_And I realize I'm going home (I'm going home)_

_(I'm going home…)_

Er hatte während der ganzen Zeit ziemlich dick aufgetragen und erwatete nun, dass seine Taktik Erfolg gehabt hatte. Doch Severus' Hoffnungen wurden durch Tonks' gelangweiltes Knurren zerschlagen.

„Wie sentimental!"

„Und auch anmaßend von Euch," fügte der Werwolf hinzu. „Wisst Ihr, als ich sagte ‚wir' würden nach Transylvania zurückkehren, meinte ich nur Tonks und mich selbst. Es tut mir jedoch leid, falls Ihr mich missverstanden haben solltet."

Er war auf den Potions Master, der immer weiter zurück gewichen war, zugegangen und hob nun seinen Zauberstab.

„Aber Ihr jedoch, werdet hier bleiben – jedenfalls im Geiste."

Er hob den Stab etwas und Dr. Gilderoy rief erstaunt aus:

„Bei Merlin! Das ist ein Laser-Zauberstab!"

"Ja, Dr. Lock," antwortete Lupin nachsichtig. „Ein Laser-Zauberstab der dazu fähig ist einen Strahl aus reine Antimaterie zu produzieren."

„Ihr meint..., Ihr werdet ihn umbringen?" fragte Harry ängstlich. „Was hat er denn verbrochen?"

„Ihr habt doch gesehen, was er mit Sirius gemacht hat," wies Gilderoy den anderen zurecht. „Die Gesellschaft muss beschützt werden."

„Genau, Dr. Lock," stimmte ihm Lupin mit schneidender Stimme zu. „Und jetzt, Severus Snape, ist Eure Zeit gekommen. Sagt Aufwidersehen zu allem hier – und Hallo zum Nichts!"

Er hob den Zauberstab noch etwas weiter und zielte. Severus wich noch etwas weiter zurück und versuchte Narcissa unbemerkt ein Zeichen zu geben. Doch es blieb nicht unbemerkt, denn noch bevor die blonde Hexe irgendetwas machen konnte, hatte sich der Werwolf schon umgedreht und sie mit Avada Kedavra getroffen. Mit einem abgewürgten Schrei fiel sie zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Nein!" rief Severus, drehte sich um und versuchte an dem Vorhang hinter ihm hinaufzuklettern. Doch es nützte nichts. Lupin hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits zum zweiten Mal erhoben und traf den fliehenden Potions Master in den Rücken. Mit einem reißenden Geräusch fiel dieser mitsamt Vorhang zu Boden und starrte mit blicklosen Augen ins Weite.

„AHHH!" schrie Lucius auf einmal auf, lief zu dem toten Severus hinüber und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Lupin sprach ein weiteres mal Avada Kedavra, doch das schien Lucius nicht zu stören. Er hob den Potions Master hoch und trug ihn über die Bühne. Ein Spruch traf ihn. Lucius ging unbeirrt auf die Weide im Hintergrund zu und begann auf ihn raufzuklettern, als ihn ein dritter Strahl grüner Magie traf. Lucius stürzte mit Severus herunter und landete in dem Pool. Stille.

„Ihr habt sie umgebracht," sagte Ginny leise.

„Ich habe gedacht, du magst sie?" fügte Tonks leicht erstaunt hinzu. „Sie mochten dich!"

„Sie haben mich nicht gemocht!" schrie Lupin wütend. „Sie haben mich nie gemocht!"

„Ihr habt das richtige getan," lies sich auf einmal Gilderoy vernehmen.

„Jemand musste eine Entscheidung fällen," sagte Lupin kalt.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit!" fügte dieser schnell hinzu.

„Dr. Lock, es tut mir leid was mit Sirius passiert ist."

„Sirius! Nun, vielleicht was es das Beste so."

"Ihr solltet nun gehen, Dr. Lock, solange es noch möglich ist. Wir werden das gesamte Schloss zurück zum Planeten Transexual in der Galaxie Transylvania beamen." Ungehuldigte wandte sich Lupin nun an alle (Harry, Ginny und Gilderoy). „Geht – jetzt!"

Das ließen sich diese kein zweites Mal sagen und eilten hinaus.

Der Werwolf wandte sich nun zärtlich an Tonks:

„Unsere Mission ist erfüllt, meine wunderschöne Schwester. Bald werden wir zu den mondbeschienenen Stränden unseres geliebten Planeten zurückkehren."

Tonks:

_Ah, sweet Transexual,_

_Land of night!_

_To sing and dance once more_

_To your dark refrains._

_To take that step – to the right…_

Tonks and Lupin: (springen in die Luft)

_HAH!_

Chorus:

_With your hands on your hips!_

Tonks:  
_But it's the pelvic THRUST!_

Chorus:  
_That really drives you insane!_

Tonks:  
_In our world…_

Tonks and Lupin:  
_We'll do the Time Warp again!!!_

Die Beiden schlugen ihre Hände in der Luft zusammen und lachten wild.

Mit einem lauten Rauschen hob das gesamte Schloss ab und verschwand in einer bunten Wolke – auf dem Weg nach Transylvania.

Harry, Ginny und Dr. Lock blieben verlassen auf dem Boden liegen.

---

The Narrator (Dumledore):  
_And crawling on the planet's face_

_Some insects called the human race_

_Lost in time, and lost in space_

_And meaning._

---

**Magic Fiction/Double Feature: Reprise** (Science Fiction/Double Feature:Reprise)

Lips:

_Magic fiction, double feature_

_Severus has built and lost a creature_

_Darkness has conquered Harry and Ginny_

_The servants gone to a distant planet_

_Wo oh oh oh oh oh_

_At the late night, double feature, picture show_

_I want to go, Oh oh oh oh_

_To the late night, double feature, picture show._

THE END.


End file.
